The present invention relates to two new trioxepan compounds, or substituted 1,2,4-trioxacycloheptanes.
Organic peroxides have long been known for a variety of uses. One such known compound, see for instance Kirk and Othmer""s Encyclopedia of Chem. Tech., 3rd Ed, Vol.17, page 57, is a 1,2,4-trioxacycloheptane of formula (X) 
WO 98/50354 discloses the use of this compound, as well as that of four related trioxepan compounds, including the product of formula (Y) together with a co-agent in cross-linking processes. 
The compounds disclosed thus far were found not to be efficient enough and/or cost-efficient enough when used in, for instance, controlled degradation processes of polypropylene and/or high-solid acrylate polymerization processes. Probably for these reasons the trioxepan compounds are not commonly used in industry. Rather, typically use is made of other types of organic peroxides, even though such peroxides need to be phlegmatized (diluted) in order to allow safe handling and/or are costly.
Surprisingly, we have found two new 1,2,4-trioxacycloheptanes with improved properties that can be used as alternatives to the peroxides conventionally used in these processes, such as 2,5-di-tert.butylperoxy-2,5-dimethyl hexane and 3,6,9-triethyl-3,6,9-trimethyl-1,4,7-triperoxononane.
Accordingly, the present invention relates to these two new 1,2,4-trioxacycloheptane compounds. More particularly, we claim the two compounds of formulae I and II 
The compounds could be synthesized in a conventional way by reacting HOC(CH3)HCH2C(CH3)2OOH with methyl ethyl ketone and methyl iso-butyl ketone, respectively. If so desired, they can be phlegmatized using suitable conventional phlegmatizing agents.
As said above, it was found that these compounds were particularly useful for degrading polypropylene and making polyacrylates for use in high-solid coating compositions, as is detailed in the examples below.
Experimental
Chemicals used:
Borealis(copyright) HC001A-B1 homo-polypropylene powder (PP) ex Borealis
Irganox(copyright) 1010 ex Ciba Specialty Chemicals
Trigonox(copyright) 101 (2,5-di-tert.butylperoxy-2,5-dimethyl hexane) ex Akzo Nobel
Trigonox(copyright) 301 3,6,9-triethyl-3,6,9-trimethyl-1,4,7-triperoxononane ex Akzo Nobel
Solvesso(copyright) 100 and Exxate(copyright) 700 ex ExxonMobil
All other chemicals used were supplied by Acros Chemicals, analytical quality, and used without further purification.